DragonBall Z: Different Strategy
by LaMuertaNegras7
Summary: A different "what if" like what if Cell managed to push Gohan, but as a different way of doing it without destroying #16's head.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins at the Cell Games where Gohan enters the battle and Cell is gonna take desperate measures to push Gohan to the limits. I made the scene kinda the same except that #16's head was destroyed along with his body earlier and Gohan told the story about his hidden powers to try to stop Cell.

 **Chapter 1**

Cell looks down to Gohan and he found the story that Gohan told was intriguing and he wants to see it for himself.

"An interesting story, but your story did make me curious." said Cell

Gohan looked up at Cell with a confused look on his face and Cell just stood there with a big smile on his face.

"What do you mean by that Cell?"

Without saying anything, Cell lifted up his finger and shot a harmless energy blast at Gohan. The blast send Gohan falling backwards into the big rock behind him. The Z Fighters looked down with a worried look on their face and would of helped out but Cell turns around looking at them, which stunned the Z Fighters to see what he's gonna do.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, mostly because I got something to try out to test my powers.

Cell jumped and flown towards the Z Fighters and grabbed the Senzu Bean bag from Krillan and flown back to where he was before. Afterwards Cell extended his wings outwards and the tip of his tail opened up, spitting out 7 tiny blue versions of Cell.

"Now here's where the fun begins, my children go and have some fun with those people up on that ridge." said Cell.

With that response, the Cell Jr's went flying towards the Z Fighters. Everyone powered up and retaliated against the Cell Jr's. What seemed like a long time, the Z Fighters were still fighting and they were holding their own against the Cell Jr's, but the Cell Jr's were just toying with them. Cell was impressed with the Z Fighters performence. Gohan got to his feet with tears in his eyes knowing what's going on with his friend's and family. Cell turned his head back at Gohan and he could tell that his plan is working out perfectly except Gohan hasn't snapped yet and it's starting to frustrating him.

 _'This brat is starting to get on my nerves. Why hasn't he snapped yet. Maybe killing his friends and family will do the trick.'_ thought Cell. "My Children! No more messing around and kill them all ready. First one who does gets a prize.

"NNNOOOOOO!" yelled Gohan.

The Cell Jr's began to get more ruff and started to beat the Z Fighters to the point where none of them could fight back and they started to kill the Z Fighters one by one. Starting with Yamcha with a hand through the stomach, Next is Tien with a kick to the neck which broke his neck, next is Krillan with a powerful knee to the gut, and next is Piccolo with a powerful blast that hit him direct on.

Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku were the only ones left and they were close so badly injuried that they couldn't fight no more. Vegeta decided that their might be a way to beat at least one Cell Jr, so he flys high in the air and begins to power up for his ultimate technique. Both Cell and the Cell Jr's looked at Vegeta and Cell decided to finish this fast. Cell moved in the direct of the blast Vegeta is aiming at and Cell began to charge for his technique.

"You want to get in the way of my blast Cell. Well that's fine with me. Now take this. FINAL FLASH. yelled Vegeta and he fired his blast at Cell.

"Let's test that blast of yours shall we Vegeta. Ka..Me...Ha...Me...HAAAAAA!"

Cell send a beam towards Vegeta's until it clashed with his. Cell's blast began to push Vegeta's blast back towards him until it hit Vegeta, overwhelming him. Vegeta came crashing down from the sky and hit the ground. Trunks ran over to his father to see if he was ok, but he got no response and couldn't feel any life energy. Trunks shot up to his feet and charged at Cell, but was killed on the spot from a Death Beam.

Gohan watched as his friends got killed one by one and every second made Gohan get angrier and angrier, but nothing. Cell looked back at Gohan and still nothing happened, but he knew that he would lose it if he knew his father was the next one to die.

"Get me Goku." Cell Commanded.

The Cell Jr's got Goku from the ground and dragged him towards Cell and Cell grabbed Goku from the ground by his collar and threw him at Gohan. Gohan ran up to his father, went down to his knees and lifted his father head up and rested his fathers head on his lap.

"Daddy. Are you ok?" said Gohan while trying to calm down.

"I'm ok Gohan...I'm so sorry Gohan."

"For what?"

"For bringing you here and having you fight Cell. I'm a terrible father for bringing my only son here to fight someone strong then me."

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing from his Dad.

"No your not and you have nothing to be sorry about. You knew I could beat Cell if I unleached my hidden powers. I'm sorry for not helping out sooner."

" Your a good boy Gohan. I wish I was around more in your life."

"I'm happy that your here now. Whenever you weren't around, you had reasons for not coming back sooner and all I wanted was for you to come back home.

"I...Love...You Gohan."

"I love you 2 Daddy."

Suddenly a small ki blast came from Cell's index finger and went through Goku's chest and his heart. Gohan was shock to see the blast go through his father's chest and to see his father's hair change from yellow to back to its normal black hair.

"NO DAAAAAD!"

"G..G..Gohan...Ru...Run." said Goku and his eyes turned white and they closed.

Tears started to run down his cheeks again knowing that his father, the only person left just died.

Cell and the Cell Jr's are laughing behind Gohan's back knowing that their is definitely no threat to them from destroying the planet. Gohan's hair started to move up and his power level began to sky rocket, which stop Cell and the Cell Jr's from laughing and looked at Gohan.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Gohan and his transformation finally began to take form transforming from a regular Super Saiyan to an Ascended Saiyan. Gohan placed his father's head down slowly on the ground and stood up looking at Cell with an angry look, which left Cell speechless.

"Cell. You are gonna pay for everyone you killed from the people of the earth, to my friends, and to my father." yelled Gohan and with that, Gohan vanished into thin air and reappeared by killing all the Cell Jr's with his fists and managed to grab the Senzu Beans from Cell's hand.

Cell saw Gohan kill the Cell Jr's and was amazed that Gohan did it in one fast motion. Gohan tied the Senzu Bean bag to his gi belt and vanished again. Cell looked around for Gohan, but he got kick in the side of the head and was sent flying into a mountain. Cell got out of the rubble all mad.

"What where did all that power come from? It doesn't matter because I'm gonna destroy you boy and you'll be like you father." yelled Cell.

Cell stood up and charged up his attack with all the power he gots. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me." and suddenly a blue energy started to appear from his hands.

Gohan just stood their and he began to charge for his own of the Kamehame.

"HAAAAA" yelled Cell.

"HAAAAA" yelled Gohan.

Both energy wave ended up colliding with each other and without any hesitation, Gohan unleached more of his power and it overwhelmed Cell to the point where he can't regenerate anymore. Gohan dropped out of his Ascended form and dropped to his knee, trying to regain his composure. After Gohan regained his composure, he grabbed a Senzu Bean out of the bag and eat one. Gohan looked around at the scene of the Cell Games and flew away into the distance.

For the record I'm working on the Unexpected Saiyan chapters, it's just I had writers block and now I found what I should add. I will try to update by next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aftermath

It has been a month since the tragic day known as the Cell Games and everyone was wished back that was killed by Cell with the Dragonballs except all the Z Fighters. Trunks was brought back and decided to leave Gohan alone for awhile because Gohan needs to be alone for now to get over the loss of his father and his friends, but Trunks knows he won't get over it for along time.

Gohan is still effected from what happened at the Cell Games, all he has been doing is crying because he knows that the only way to wish back the others is to use the Namekian Dragonballs and no one, not even Shenron knows where New Namek is and he can't talk to King Kai because he doesn't know how.

"Gohan...Gohan. It's time to for breakfast."

Gohan lifted his head off the pillow with a sad look on his face and got off his bed and didn't even bother to get ready. Gohan went downstairs wearing a plain white T-shirt, light blue boxer briefs, and white socks.

Gohan entered the kitchen and took a seat while his mother placed a plate of pancakes, sausage, and scrambled eggs and Gohan decided to eat something considering he really hasn't eaten anything in a few days. Gohan finished, put the dishes in the sink and went back upstairs.

"Hey Gohan." said Chi-Chi.

Gohan turned around to look at his Mom.

"Why don't you get some fresh air since you been locked in your room for the past few weeks."

"Ok Mom." replied Gohan.

Gohan went upstairs to his room and put on a white long sleeve dress shirt, black slacks, and black shoes and went back downstairs to go outside. Gohan walked through the forest all the way to a lake where him and his Dad always go to fish. Gohan approached the lake and just sat under a apple tree near the lake and brought his knees to his chest and just watch the waterfall. As Gohan was lost in his thoughts, his pet dragon Icarus came to his side trying to comfort Gohan.

"Hey boy. I haven't seen you since I started training with my Dad and Piccolo." Gohan started to pet his dragon "I guess you can tell that I'm upset. I'm upset because everyone died at the hands of Cell and they can't be wished back unless we know where new Namek is at and nothing, but I heard that Bulma is trying to find out where it's at."

Gohan stayed out with Icarus for an hour and Gohan decided to go back home and wait for Bulma to announce the location. Gohan came home and went to study in his room, but he couldn't focus because of the usual things that's been going through lately.

Hours went by and after looking at his books, Gohan decide to go use the bathroom. When Gohan was infront of the bathroom, he heard his mother on the phone and with the way she's talking, it was Bulma on the other side of the phone. Gohan heard that Bulma found out where Namek was at and its programed into the ship and all they have to do is pack and blast off.

Gohan was happy to hear that and went in the bathroom to do his business. It's about bed time and Chi-Chi already told Gohan about what Bulma told her and Gohan just took that info and went back to his room. Gohan was at his desk with his lamp on writing on a piece of paper and then he went to his closet and pulled out some clothes and put them in his bag. Once Gohan got everything packed, He was about to leave, but he went to his night stand and pulled out a picture. Gohan turned off his desk lamp and left out the window without looking back.

A long flight seemed fast as Gohan landed at a giant dome like house known as Capsule Corp and started to walk up to a spaceship and walked into the ship. With the door closing behind him, Gohan walked up to the controls in the front of the ship and noticed that the coordinates to New Namek was already put in. Gohan sat in the chair and hit the go button and the ship lifted off the ground and blasted off into Space.

As the ship was blasting off, the ship's engines were so load that it woke up both Trunks and Bulma and they looked out their windows to see the ship blasting off.

The ship exited the Earth's orbit and Gohan decided to just go down to the lower level of the ship and go to bed because of a long day and also wants to get his sleep before he starts training when he wakes up.

Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cosmic Flashbacks**

Gohan is lying his head on the pillow trying to sleep, but a lot of things were going through his head like how the past month has been hell for him. Gohan missed everyone that has been gone since the Cell Games and now that he has the chance to bring them back, but he wonders if everyone will be mad at him for not defeating Cell in time. Gohan began to "fill himself" with guilt from it and Gohan can't do anything about it and every day since the Cell Games, he began to think that life isn't worth living without his father and his friends. Gohan did keep himself from committing suicide because he doesn't want to leave his mother alone and he also knew that Bulma would try to find New Namek soon and it would be perfect for him to go to the planet and revive everyone that was killed by Cell.

The hell Gohan was living in without his father and his friends is finally gonna be over even though Gohan doesn't know how long the trip will be, but it didn't matter. Gohan looked at the ceiling and began to think what he would do with his father when he sees him again. Stuff like fishing & training... And that brought tears to Gohan's eyes, knowing that he will be happy again.

Thinking of Good memories caused Gohan to finally fall asleep with a smile on his face.

 **Back on Earth at Capsule Corp.**

A couple of hours have passed since the ship blasted off into space and Chi-Chi came over when she found the letter on Gohan's Nightstand this morning. Bulma, Chi-Chi, & Trunks are in the lab trying to contact Gohan, but no luck.

"I don't know why he would take off. We planned this since last week." said Chi-Chi.

"I guess he didn't want to wait any longer to get to New Namek. He wants to wish everyone back." replied Trunks.

As Trunks is talking to Chi-Chi, Bulma is at her computer trying to figure out where Gohan is currently at. Bulma couldn't find out where Gohan is at, but she did find out that the ship is gonna run out of fuel soon and it's programed to take the ship to a nearby planet.

"Guys. I have some bad news. The bad news is that I don't know where Gohan is at this moment and his ship is gonna run out of fuel soon, but the good news is that I can override the ship and program it to come back to Earth." said Bulma.

"That's good to hear. How long will it take you to override the ship." said Trunks.

"It's hard to say, but I think I can do it by tomorrow, but if I work on it right now, I will be able to do it by the end of the day. Chi-Chi, you can stay here until I finish the process" replied Bulma.

"Thanks Bulma."

Without saying anything else, Bulma walked over to her desk and began to work on her computer.

 **Back on the ship**

Gohan is still sleeping in his bed still with a smile on his face, which shows that he is having a good dream.

 **Gohan's Dream**

The dream is taking place on Earth in the 439 district area and it has both Goku and Gohan in their normal states walking in the forest.

 _"Today is a perfect day for us to go fishing. Isn't Gohan? Said Goku._

 _"Yeah it is. I'm so happy that we can finally live together in peace. Replied Gohan._

 _"And since you defeated Cell, I figure we can relax in our normal state and I can take you fishing again and this time with nothing to worry about."_

Both Goku and Gohan looked at each other with a big smile and both were happy that they can finally spend more time with each other with no one to ruin it.

 _"Last one to the lake is a rotten egg." said Goku as he started to run forward._

 _"HEY get back here you cheater!" shouting Gohan as he started to run after his father._

Gohan run as fast as he could and he still couldn't catch his father. Gohan lost sight of his father, but continued running until he got to the lake.

Once Gohan got to the lake, he began to look around for his Dad, but nothing and he began to get worried. Gohan began to search his father's ki and he got a lock on his ki and he looked up with his father falling from the sky onto the ground. Gohan ran over to his father to check on him.

 _"Dad are you ok? Dad. DAD. WAKE UP." yelled Gohan as he was shaking his father to wake up._

Gohan got no results and then out of nowhere, an energy blast came from above and Gohan managed to detect it and dodge the blast. Gohan looked up and he could see Cell with his hand raised up.

 _"Well I think you can keep me entertained since your father couldn't match Me." yelled Cell as he is lowering himself down to the ground._

 _"That's impossible, I defeated you." said Gohan._

 _"You thought you did, but I managed to regenerate after you fled to the lookout."_

 _"How do you know about the lookout?"_

 _"It doesn't matter now, all that matters now is that I'm here to finish you off."_

Cell raised his hand and concentrated all his power into an energy blast and fired it at Gohan, but this time Gohan couldn't move.

 _"No. No. AAAGGHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Gohan_

 **Gohan's Dream Ends**

Gohan jumped out of bed yelling with anger and when he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in the ship and he was in his Super Saiyan state. Gohan managed to calm down to power down and laid back down on the bed. Gohan pulled his covers up to his chin and grabbed the picture from his bag that he set next to his bed and looked at it, which the picture was of everyone in a big group smiling. Gohan is sitting firmly on his father's shoulders wearing a white T-Shirt underneath his green overalls with a party hat and the picture was taken on Gohan's 7th birthday. Gohan smiled and began to picture his 7th birthday.

 **Gohan's Daydream**

The day dream comes to view of Capsule Corp in the backyard with party decorations and everyone has come to celebrate Gohan's birthday and everyone is having a fun time especially Gohan, who is playing with his dragon, Icarus. As Gohan is playing catch with Icarus, Goku comes up to Gohan.

 _"Hey Gohan. Are you having fun?" said Goku._

 _"Yeah I'm having fun and so is Icarus."_

 _"I glad to hear that. Speaking of which, I got a present for you."_

 _"_ _Really. You don't have to get me anything Daddy. Having you here is the only gift I want."_

 _"That's nice to hear, but I want to give you this."_

Goku step over to the side and behind Goku was Nimbus. When Gohan saw Nimbus, his face lite up with excitement.

 _"Really! Are you really giving me the flying Nimbus Dad?!" yelled Gohan._

 _"Yeah. Why don't you ride Nimbus around Capsule Corp by yourself for a while?"_

 _"Sure" said Gohan._

Gohan jumped onto Nimbus and started to fly around Capsule Corp having the time of his life with Icarus following Gohan. Gohan looked down to see everyone looking at him seeing that he is having fun with his present that Goku gave him and all Gohan could do is smile and was happy to see that today was going perfect.

 **Gohan's Daydream Ends**

Gohan had tears in his eyes from thinking of that memory and decided to keep that memory in his thoughts as he tried to go back to sleep for a couple more hours before he gets up and trains.

Review

P.S I decided to work only on this story for now because coming up with ideas for this story is a lot easier than "Unexpected Saiyan" and what I'm going through right now, It's gonna take me longer to post anything if I work on both, but when this situation is over, more and more stories will be posted by the end of the month or beginning of February.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Cosmic Conflict**

Having writers block is a pain, but I managed to overcome it and write this chapter.

Also, I told vishwakarmarahul735 this before, I will have Gohan transform into a Super Saiyan 2, but I want to use his new form against someone and the problem is that I don't know who yet, but I will come up with one soon.

* * *

What seemed like minutes was actually hours in space as a black haired saiyan teen wakes up to the sound of an alarm. Gohan turns off the alarm and slowly gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom to freshen up. Gohan walks back to his bed and he puts on the orange and blue gi that he pulled out of his bag.

Gohan walked upstairs to the training room and walked over to the gravity chamber and set it to 500. Once the gravity was on, Gohan closed his eyes and began to concentrate to the point where he made an exactly replica of himself and started to spar with it.

 **Back on Earth at Capsule Corp**

It is the morning at Capsule Corp and Bulma is working on the computer still trying to program the computer to redirect the ship back to Earth. Chi-Chi is passed out on the couch across from where Bulma is working and she wakes up to see how Bulma is doing.

"Morning Bulma. How is everything going with Gohan's ship?"

"It's taking a lot longer than I promised it would be, but I should be able to override the ship in a matter of minutes and bring Gohan back home."

"Thanks Bulma for doing this. How much longer?"

"If I'm doing this right than I should be able to do it before lunch or so."

"Again thank you Bulma. I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get us something to drink."

"Ok."

 **3hrs later**

Chi-Chi is sitting on the couch that she passed out on and Trunks is sitting with her talking about how the future is gonna be changed alot and how Trunks will go to New Namek in the future to bring everyone back.

After countless hours of working, Bulma managed to get into the ship's system and she alerted Chi-Chi that she finished her work with Gohan's ship.

"Chi-Chi! I managed to override the ship and now I can bring Gohan back home." said Bulma, turning her head to look at Chi-Chi.

"Really!" said Chi-Chi, who bolted over to the computer.

"Yeah I can. I also hacked into the communication system. We should talk to Gohan before we do it, so we won't freak him out."

"Yeah do that first and I'll tell him."

Without saying anything, Bulma started hitting some buttons and then she got a view of the ship.

 **Back on the Ship**

SSJ Gohan is in a fighting stance standing across from his replica with his outfit a bit ruffled and also has a couple of cuts on his face with a little bit of blood dripping from them. As Gohan was about to attack his replica, he heard a sound that was coming from behind him.

Gohan turns around and he sees a monitor that shows Bulma and Chi-Chi. Gohan turns back at his replica and he closes his eyes to concentrates in order to get rid of his replica. Gohan turns back around to the monitor.

"Mother." said Gohan, who is shocked to see his Mother on the screen.

"GOHAN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN SPACE!" yelled Chi-Chi.

"I'm going to New Namek and I'm gonna bring everyone back with the Dragonballs. I'm sorry that I left Earth without telling you guys face to face." said Gohan as he lowered his head down.

"It's ok. You were trying to do the right thing by bringing everyone back. When I hit this button, your spaceship will automatically turn around and come back to Earth." said Bulma.

"No you can't. I want to get to New Namek and revive everyone. I didn't want to wait any longer." replied Gohan as he lifted his head back up.

"Well you are gonna have to wait a little bit longer because the ship is still gonna need some work done, so we decided to call and give you a heads up before we turn the ship around." said Bulma.

"Please don't Bulma. I want to revive everyone first."

"Bulma. Hit the button and bring Gohan home." said Chi-Chi.

As Bulma was about to hit the button, both she, Chi-Chi, & Trunks looked at Gohan as he was walking towards the center where the computer was at and Gohan punched the machine and pulled out a giant microchip and he dropped it on the ground. Everyone was surprised to see what Gohan did.

"WHAT. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT GOHAN?" yelled Chi-Chi.

"Without that part, we can't get the ship back here."

"Gohan. Turn around and tell me why would you do that." said Chi-Chi.

"I've been waiting for so long and since I have a chance to do it, I'm going to do it."

"What are you saying." said Trunks, looking surprised.

"Like I said before, I'm going to New Namek and going to revive everyone and nothing is gonna stop ME FROM DOING SO." said Gohan angrily as he turns around to face the others.

Everyone was surprised to hear Gohan say something like that and what shocked Trunks even more was that Gohan's expression was something he never saw before and his eyes were a turquoise color, similar to the Super Saiyan transformation.

"Gohan. You need to put that part back into the ship, so we can get you back home and Trunks is gonna go instead of you because you are grounded and you are gonna forget about this training nonsense and go back to studying." said Chi-Chi.

"I'm not gonna turn around because you told me, I will when I bring everyone else back first. Also, I'm not gonna stop training because training makes me feel happy and free and no one is gonna take that away from me." said Gohan.

Everyone again was shocked to hear what Gohan said and Trunks can tell that Gohan is being serious and it's weird to hear it from Gohan.

"Now will you excuse me, I got some training to do." said Gohan as he was walking the other way.

"I said you are done with training and you are gonna put that part back where it belongs."

Gohan stopped in his tracks and his anger started to get the best of him and he began to power up. Gohan transformed into a SSJ2 and he continued to power up.

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH MY TIME AND I'M GONNA GET EVERYONE BACK. CONVERSATION OVER." said Gohan as he turned back around and blasted the screen.

After blowing up the screen, Gohan transformed back into his normal self and he fell to his knees. Gohan managed to stand up and he looked around to see that the ship has suffered some damage from his transformation. Gohan slowly walked over to the controls and he realized he can't do anything.

Outside the ship, the ship was covered in electricity and the ship started to lose control. The ship was so messed up that the ship was starting to shut down.

Even though he couldn't do anything about it, Gohan still tried to do something, but the lack of energy knocked Gohan out and he fell onto the chair behind him.

* * *

I know that I left it like this, but it will help me out starting the next chapter.

Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Questions of the Adolescent**

A couple of minutes later after their fight, Chi-Chi decided to walk around and try to calm down while trying to figure out the situation with Gohan and Bulma & Trunks were trying to find a way to contact Gohan another way, but no results.

"Why would he do that? He's never talk back to me like that before except when he yelled at me saying he wants to go to Namek." said Chi-Chi as she was lowering herself down onto the couch.

"I guess he's finally snapped. I never thought that he would." said Bulma.

"I think it was a good thing he did." said Trunks.

"What do you mean Trunks?" said Bulma curiously.

"Well I can tell that Gohan was holding in a lot of feelings that is better expressed. If he would of hold all that in, he would slowly let it out at a time, but it still wouldn't be good for his health. So like I said, its a good thing he let it out at once and when he calms down, he will apologize and all we can do is forgive him." said Trunks.

"Well when he calms down and apologizes, he is gonna come back home and focus on his studies because all this training and wanting to protect the earth is the reason for this outbursts." said Chi-Chi.

"I don't think so." said Trunks.

"I know it's because when he was at home studying, he never yelled at me like that before and when he started training, it's like he changed into something that I don't want my son to be like." replied Chi-Chi.

"I think the problem is the constant studying and never wanting to do what he wants to do. Studying is a good thing, but it's good to have some freedom from it every now and then." said Trunks.

"He does have time for himself when he finishes his homework."

"Then how do you explain how Gohan keeps sneaking out every time he has a chance and doesn't come home until later on." said Bulma as she stands up from her chair.

"I don't know."

"The answer is that, you always push Gohan to do what you want him to do and you probably never asked him what he really wanted to do. Child's do need education, but it's best to let the kids decide what they want to do." said Bulma.

"I don't have to stand here listening to this, I'm going outside to get some fresh air. Let me know when Gohan calls." said Chi-Chi as she was walking out of the laboratory.

"I better go check on her." said Bulma as she walked out the same door as Chi-Chi.

Bulma walked around her house and no sign of Chi-Chi, but when she went to the front, she managed to see Chi-Chi sitting on a chair next to the pool.

"Hey Chi-Chi, are you alright?"

"I just needed some air. I don't know why I was acting like that. I can see why Gohan did what he did. I was hard on him."

"I hate to say that, but yeah you were hard on him, but you pushed him to his studies in order for him to have a better future. There is nothing bad about that."

"I know it's harsh, but Gohan needs something other than training to fall back on. Look at Goku and me, we have to struggle through so much just to get by and when Gohan was born, it was much harder on us."

"I know, but you guys managed with Goku's instincts to survive in the wild."

"Yeah I know. Thanks for the talk Bulma."

"Anytime."

Both Bulma and Chi-Chi hugged each other and both got up and went back to the lab. Both women got to the lab and they saw Trunks messing with the computer.

"What are you doing Trunks?" said Bulma.

"I was trying to see if there was another way to contact Gohan, but I think we lost all connection to ship. In other words, we lost Gohan again." replied Trunks.

* * *

I know that this chapter is somewhat short, but I need to get that certain part of the story out of the way and the next chapter will be out sooner than the other chapters. I'm still working on the villain angle and if Gohan's transformation will go further. Idk, ideas will come out when I start writing.

P.S The situation that I've been going through is finally over and I can move on to updating the chapters and I can come up with a new story. Also I'm almost done with the next chapter and should have it up back Thursday.

Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Crash Down to a Mystic Planet

'Where...where am I...Ow...my...my head hurts. What...Happened?'

With that thought, Gohan began to regain consciousness and he tried to sit up to see where he's at, but he is having a hard time getting up. Gohan looked down to see that his top gi was off and that he is bandaged up all over his torso and part of his right shoulder. Gohan managed to get up and decided to look around and he saw a door. Gohan exited out of the room and began to find a way out of the building.

Gohan saw the front door and began to limp over to the door and he also noticed that there were some nurses behind him. Gohan turned back around and began to limp towards the door even faster until he ran into someone's cart of medical supplies and he fell over in pain. The nurses took advantage over the situation and inject Gohan with some anesthesia and Gohan was out cold again.

2hrs later, Gohan wakes up in the same room he was in before except he doesn't have much energy as he did before. Before he could try, a boy and two girl's enter the room.

The boy is 13yrs old and he had short spikey green hair (similar to Gohan's), light blue eyes, and has a light green complexion. He is wearing a white gi top and bottoms with a black undershirt, wristband's, belt, and saiyan boots. The older girl is 19yrs old and has long straight black hair with blue streaks in her hair, black eyes, and has a light tanned skin tone. She is wearing a black tank top, dark blue gi pants, and black and white shoes. And the younger girl is 12yrs old and has short straight blue hair, black eyes, and has a light blue complexion. She is wearing a red gi top and bottoms with yellow wristband's, yellow belt, and dark blue boots with black laces.

"Hey. Do you feel better?"

"Sort of. Still alittle sore and it hurts when I put pressure on my left leg." said Gohan as he sits himself up on the bed.

"Well you could have been worse"

"What do you mean? Oh sorry, my name is Gohan. What's your guy's?"

"My name is Arianna and this is Denzal and Crest. We're the ones who brought you here." said Arianna as she was pointing to the kids behind her.

"Nice to meet you guys. By the way, what do you mean by could of been worse."

"You don't remember anything about what happened." said Arianna.

"No I don't."

"Well the reason why your here in the hospital is because you were involved in an accident a long time ago and you were in a coma since then."

Gohan looked down at his legs all shocked to hear the words coming from Arianna's mouth.

"How long have I've been in a coma for?" said Gohan.

"You've been in a coma for 5 months." said Denzal.

Again, Gohan was shock to her the news about his condition. Gohan fell back into his bed trying to wrap his mind around the whole Scenario until he felt something underneath him. Gohan sit himself back up and he felt what it was and it was something furry. Gohan grabbed it and he got a weird feeling and then he looks under his hospital gown and he noticed that his tail grew back.

"My tail grew back again."

"Again?" said Arianna.

"Yeah. It has grown back before when I was a kid."

"That's cool. I wish I had a tail like yours." said Denzal.

Gohan ignored the comment from Denzal and just looked back down at his lap all depressed that he's been in a coma for 5 months and doesn't even know where he's at. After a few minutes of silence, a doctor enters the room with Gohan's paperwork.

"Well I can see that you are awake again after that little attempt to escape. I came here to tell you that you are free to go. Your injuries should have been somewhat healed by now. All you have to do is just rest for the next two weeks and you should be ok." said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor." replied Gohan.

After that, the doctor left the room and Gohan slowly got out of bed and started to walk out the room with the others following him to make sure he gets out ok.

"Again thank you for bringing me to the hospital. Now I should find my ship and continue my journey." said Gohan.

"We know where your ship is at. Our Dad is fixing it up. It should be done by now." said Crest.

"Ok. Lead the way."

Gohan followed the trio to where is ship was at. After 10 mins of walking, they reach where Gohan's ship has crashed at and it crash somewhere far from the city, deep in the woods. Gohan saw that his ship was fixed up, but still had some work to do on it and he also saw a tall guy appear from behind the ship. The guy is about 5'9" with short black hair, black eyes, and has a light tanned skin tone. He is wearing an engineer outfit with black boots.

"Daddy. We're back from the hospital!" shouted Crest as she and everyone ran towards there day.

"It's about time you guys came back. Hello there."

"Hello sir. Thank you for fixing up my ship." said Gohan as he bowed down.

"No problem. My name is Astro. And yours?

"Mine's Gohan. Nice to meet you."

"Well I managed to fix up your ship. It still needs some work and it should be finished by tomorrow and all the stuff that didn't get destroyed in the crash is over there by that rock." said Astro.

"Thank you."

Gohan walked over to his stuff and he saw that there was a spare orange and dark blue gi, a small bag, and the picture he brought from home except it was kind of burnt, but you could still see the picture. Gohan grabbed the small bag and he pulled out a lightly burnt senzu bean and ate it. Gohan managed to regain his strength and since he recovered from near death, his power went up drastically. Gohan grabbed the gi and went to change out of the bandages and into the fresh gi.

It's about night time and everyone is relaxing at the camp site that is near the ship. The kids are asleep in the tents, Astro & Gohan are sitting in front of the camp fire.

"I've been needing to ask you. Why did you decide to fix up my ship?

"Well why not. When we saw your ship crash down where we were at and saw you in very bad shape, we needed to help out and I wanted to fix up your ship so you would have it up and ready when you wake up." said Astro with a small smile.

Gohan was happy to hear that from someone so nice. Gohan looked down at the ground because the picture of his Dad came up in his head when he heard how generous he was being, it reminded him of his father a lot because Astro is just like Goku in a way.

"What's the matter Gohan?" said Astro.

"I was just thinking about my Dad for a second there. You remind me a lot about him."

"Really. Where is your Dad?"

"He's in otherworld. I was on my way to New Namek and use their Dragonball's to revive him, but I was going through something that caused my ship to crash here on this planet."

"How did your father die?"

"He died at the hands of a monster named Cell and I want to bring him back because he didn't deserve to die from something I didn't prevent from happening."

"Well you are not that far from New Namek anyways. If you leave by morning, you will be at New Namek in two days."

"Thanks. If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep so I have enough energy to train when I leave."

"Ok. Goodnight." replied Astro.

* * *

Review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Restarting the Journey

Sorry that it took me a long time to update this story. I have other story ideas that Me and my friend, Ryan came up with and I started writing them and post them when I finish the stories. Right now I've been busy with my mid-terms and I've been taking care of my little brother lately and I've been occupied with him. Also, I got really sick on Monday, so I didn't do anything other than sleep, but now I'm better and will be back to updating.

* * *

The sun came up and Astro, Arianna, & Crest are setting up the ship for Gohan's journey to New Namek and Gohan and Denzal is a mile away from them gathering some berries and getting water.

 _'Finally, things are going all right so far. It sucks that things didn't go well after the fight with my mom, but hopefully things get better after I wish back everyone. Can't wait for things to get back to normal.'_ thought Gohan. "Hey Denzal. How are you doing on the berry hunt?

"Great Gohan. I got a lot of berries for you try out. Especially these blue berries, they are really juicy."

"Good. I think this should be enough for me for a two day journey. Let's head back and see how your dad is doing on the ship."

"Ok" said Denzal.

Both Gohan and Denzal started to head back to the campsite. Both of them got to the ship to see that Astro just finished packing the last box of spare mechanical parts just in case something like that happened again.

"Welcome back boys. I see that you got enough berries to feed an entire army. Denzal, go downstairs and put those berries in the fridge." said Astro.

"Ok Dad." replied Denzal

"Hey Gohan. I manage to copy the coordinates to New Namek on this piece of paper. All you need to do is put them in the computer and you are good to go."

"Again thank you for doing this for me." replied Gohan.

"No need for thanks. I just wanted you to go back on your journey and bring back your father. I hate seeing people go through so much suffering and the way you mention you father, it seems he's the only person that makes you happy."

"Yeah he is. He knows how to make me happy when I'm upset and he made me want to be a fighter."

"Well you can't revive your father by just standing here." said Astro.

"You got a point." replied Gohan.

Gohan said goodbye to everyone and walked up the stairs of his ship and walked over to the ship, typed the coordinates into the computer, hit the "start the engines" button, and sat down in the stair to prepare himself for the ship to blast off. The ship started going off the ground and into the air and everyone is watching the ship blast off out of the planet's orbit. The ship is out of sight and everyone decided to pack up and head back to their home, but when they turned around, they saw two men behind them.

"So you finally finished that ship for that kid."

"Yeah I did. Now you can let your boss that I did my part, now you can leave me and my family alone." replied Astro.

"I guess we can. You did get the coordinates from the computer, so that means we can take our leave."

Both men began to fly in the air and out into the distance. Astro was relieved to see them finally gone, but he was upset knowing that when they get to New Namek, they will be fighting Gohan for the Dragonballs and he doesn't want Gohan to get killed before he wishes his father back.

The men went back to their ship and they went to the computer to contact their boss. After a while, the computer had their boss on the screen, but the image of the boss was all black out, but you can see a pair of bright red eyes in the middle and two pairs of bright blue eyes on the side of him.

"Master finally got the coordinates to New Namek for you." said Men #1.

"Excellent. Send them to me."

One of the men put the coordinates into the computer and send them to their boss.

"Also sir, we have some news that a Saiyan child is on his way to New Namek as well going for the Dragonballs. We can stop him right now to prevent him from getting their before you." said Men #2.

"No need. We are closer to New Namek than he is and if he gets there, I'll be prepared to finish him myself. Get off that planet and meet us at New Namek. We might have a little problem with him in the future or not, but I want a backup plan just in case. I don't want things to happen like what happen to Frieza before." said the Boss.

"Got it sir. We will meet up with you as soon as possible."

The screen turned off and they turn on their engines for lift off.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is short, but like I did before I made it short in order to write the next chapter. I'm happy that the next chapter will have a new villain and a new transformation soon.

Review


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Calm before the Storm**

"Sir I hope you don't mind asking, but how do you plan on killing this Saiyan child? Frieza and Cooler did the same thing against a Saiyan as well and that ended badly for them."

"Well Frenzy. From what I've seen from Cooler's computer, they underestimated this Saiyan's Super Saiyan transformation and since then, I've been training everyday. I'm more powerful than Frieza and Cooler combined and I'm in my third form and they lost when they were at their limit. The best thing about this is that I've been prepared for this since we found out that the Saiyan child crash landed on our captured planet." said the boss as he stood up.

The boss stands 5'10". His skin is pure white except his neck which is a brick like substance and he has pure red eyes. Also, his head is pure white with two white spikes protrude on the top of his head and has a mouth piece. He is wearing a bat like dark blue armor with shoulder guards, a long black cape, blue gauntlet's on both his arm, and black boots.

"Well from what I've seen, the Saiyan child's power level is way higher than the guy who defeated Frieza and Cooler. His power level is about the same as yours." said Frenzy.

"Do you doubt me Frenzy?"

"No Lord Brickneck. Getting these Dragonballs are gonna be a challenge. If you take out the Saiyan child, you still got to get the dragonballs, which I'm pretty sure that the Namekians took drastic measures to prevent the dragonballs from falling into the wrong hands regardless if we killed all the Namekians." replied Frenzy.

"You got a point their. The Namekians always correct their mistakes and with their unknown abilities, they can make the dragonballs disappear and only they can find them. That's why I'll have the child find them first and when he least expect it, I'll kill him and take them." said Brickneck.

"How is that going to work if he can sense our evil energy?"

"Like I said before, I've planned every twist and turn. The Namekians are not the only ones who have special abilities."

* * *

A couple of hours later after the lift off, Gohan decided to take a bath after training for awhile. Gohan took everything off and settled himself in the warm bath. Gohan closed his eyes and his mind began to wonder.

 _'Finally everything is starting to go right again. Even though I've been away from Earth for along time now, but it feels like I just left to revive everyone. Reviving everyone is gonna be something. I keep playing this in my head over and over again and its that, is everyone gonna be mad at me? I wouldn't blame them if they were mad at me because I didn't do anything even though they knew I could of made a difference._

Gohan got out the bath, dried himself off, and put back on his gi and decided to get something to eat, but he stops in the middle of the room still lost in his thoughts.

"But maybe they will be happy knowing that I'm going to fix everything I did wrong and I deserve whatever punishment afterwards."

"You must of did something really bad, if you deserve a punishment as bad as you make it out to be."

Gohan was shocked to hear someone else in the ship and as he turned around, he saw Denzal on the other side of the room eating an apple.

"Denzal. How did you get here? I saw you with your family before I left."

"You did and the reason why you saw me there and I'm here is because I know how to copy myself. I did it before you left while I was putting the berries away." replied Denzal.

"So why did you do it?"

"I've heard you talk to my Dad about your Dad and how you were gonna revive him from the dead, so I decided to help you out. Don't worry, my copy is with my family, so they don't have to worry."

"This isn't a smart idea. You shouldn't be sneaking away to go on an adventure to some planet. _'Then again, I did the same thing._ '

"Don't get your underwear in a bunch. This should be a fun adventure and you can teach me a couple of your techniques to pass the time."

"I guess I don't have a choice since I don't know how to turn this ship around during mid-flight."

"So why don't we start now?"

"Fine. First of all, do you know any sparring form?"

"Yeah. Back on my planet, My Dad taught me how to fight in a gravitational room that he built. My Dad wants me to have the skills to fight when necessary, so he built the gravity room for me." said Denzal.

 _'Weird. My Dad wanted to do the same for me. I wish he did it for me when I was young, so I would of helped out the others while we were fighting Vegeta, Frieza, the Androids and Cell. I guess my Dad didn't know that all that was gonna happen, but it would of been good to know the basics on how to defend myself at least."_ thought Gohan.

"Hey Gohan. Are we still gonna practice the technique's or what?

"Oh. Sorry I was just thinking. Yeah let's practice."

"Great."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Arrival to the Planet of Dreams**

I know I haven't updated in a long time, but college and work like keeping me busy to the point I'm only working on my stories for an hour and I have to sleep afterwards. My bad.

Also, what I've been doing so far is gonna help Gohan out, it's just going a little slow. The story I'm writing is similar to how every other character gets stronger.

* * *

Two days since blasting off from the planet and both kids were doing their last minute training before they land on Planet Namek. What both kids been doing is that Gohan decided to train Denzal so when Denzal goes back, he can show his dad what he has learned while away, but his dad doesn't know that yet because he still has his clone with his family. Gohan has been doing his best not to use so much power because he doesn't want to seriously hurt the kid.

"I'm impressed Denzal. You have improved a lot over the past few days.

"Thanks Gohan, I have you to thank, but that's not going to stop me from winning this sparring match."

Both Denzal and Gohan disappeared and reappeared in the air trading punches and kicks. Denzal was the one mostly throwing the punches and kicks at Gohan and Gohan just blocked all of them. Denzal separated himself from Gohan and disappeared again. Gohan flew down to the ground and close his eyes in order to sense where Denzal was at.

Gohan sensed a energy blast coming towards him and Gohan turned around and fired a energy blast of his own towards the blast. As Gohan fired his blast, Denzal reappeared and threw a kick at Gohan's face, but Gohan blocked it, grabbed his leg and threw him across the room. Denzal stopped himself and raised his right hand up and fired a yellow energy beam at Gohan. Gohan put his hands together and raised them up to his forehead and fired one of his signature moves, the Masenko.

"Masenko-HA."

Both energy beams collided, but the beams exploded on impact and sent both kids into the wall and eventually both fell down to the ground.

"Are you ok Denzal?"

"Yeah, just so tired that I can't even get up." replied Denzal.

"Hold on a second. I'll grab a Senzu Bean." said Gohan as he stood up and went over to where he placed his Senzu bag.

Gohan grabbed two Senzu Beans from the bag and ate one and went over to Denzal and handed him the bean.

"I guess that's it for today. I say we should rest before we land."

"I guess so, but first I'm gonna take a bath. We have been training for a long time and I don't want to meet the Namekians all dirty and stinky."

"I guess you're right. Go first and I'll go afterwards."

Both Denzal and Gohan went down to the lower level and both took their baths and went to bed.

Six hours have gone by and the ship's alarm went off to signal the two that they are close to New Namek. Both Gohan and Denzal woke up, put on their gi's, and headed to the controls to prepare for landing.

"We've arrived. Denzal fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Entering the planet's orbit will be a little rough. said Gohan as he sat down.

Denzal did as he was told and strapped himself in. The landing was rough, but they managed to land the ship safely near a waterfall. Both exited the ship and took in the scenery.

"So this is New Namek. I figure it would have more to it than this." said Denzal.

"Believe me. It does." replied Gohan.

Gohan sensed around and found out where to go next from here.

"Let's go. It's time to go and get the Dragonballs."

Both kids flew to the air and went in the direction towards a Namek village. A few minutes later and both arrived at a village and when they touched down, the Namek's looked at them with a little bit of fear and wonders, but one Namekian walked up to them to talk to them.

"Welcome travelers. Welcome to our village."

"Nice to meet you sir." said Gohan as he bowed a little.

"First of all, Nice to see you again Gohan. And second, you are here to use our Dragonballs are you? said Moori

Gohan blushed a little and looked at the ground.

"Yeah we came to use your Dragonballs to revive Gohan's friends. Sorry to break the silence, but I rather get to the point rather than asking after along explanation. If you have the Dragonballs, can we use them real quick and afterwards reclaim them for you?" said Denzal.

"We know about the situation that happened on earth a long time ago and we figured you will be coming by, but to tell you the truth, we don't have the Dragonballs, we scatter the balls around Namek to avoid any problems like we did when Frieza came by."

"So not to be rude, but do you know where you scatter the balls at?." said Gohan.

"We could tell you, but I'm pretty sure you have some kind of radar to find them easily."

"Oh right we do." said Gohan as he scratched the back of his head.

"O Gohan, you're lucky I came along. Here is the radar, I got it before we left the ship. So let's go." said Denzal.

Both Gohan and Denzal left the village and flew off to the nearest location where the Dragonball is at. As they were flying into the distance, a person was standing on a cliff with his henchman watching them fly away

"Their they go sir. We can follow them and retrieve the ball before he does.

"No need. I'm gonna let him have his fun and collect the Dragonballs and when he least expects it, I'll take them from him."

"What about the other kid?"

"Still nothing to worry about. I got a plan for him as well, but for now, keep your power levels suppressed. I don't want both of them finding out that we are here." said Brickneck.

"Yes Sir." yelled everyone.

* * *

Review


	10. Chapter 10

**Update**

I know that I promised to have a new chapter up last month, but things in my life started to get out of control around the time. I know that I've written other stories after this and that's because I already written these a long time ago and I just found them and checked them for mistakes and later on post them, so I didn't have to do so much work.

I miss writing for this story and the way it looks, it could be a great story to show off Gohan's true power, but things are preventing me to do so. Now things right now are getting better and I'm finally happy because I went through this for almost a year and now it's gonna end and I can focus on my stuff.

I can't make promises, but I'm gonna start to work on this story again and I'll post the new chapter soon. Hopefully.


End file.
